Gillian Loeb
|appearances = 5 episodes (see below) }} Gillian Loeb is the corrupt former commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. Biography Background Twenty years prior, Gillian Loeb's unstable daughter Miriam murdered his wife in a fit of rage when she was just a teenager. Not wanting her locked away in Arkham Asylum, he covered up the death to make it look like his wife had simply fallen down the stairs and died, and using his connection to Carmine Falcone had Miriam kept in an attic at a farmhouse, where she got taken care of by a couple. Loeb would visit his daughter in secret on many occasions, and play checkers with her in which he allowed her to win. Feud with Gordon When Arkham patient Jack Buchinsky escaped, Loeb assigned Gordon to the case. Gordon currently worked at the asylum as a prison guard after being demoted there by Mayor Aubrey James as punishment for constant interference. Loeb gave Gordon an ultimatum to find Buchinsky within 24 hours, or he and his partner Harvey Bullock will be sent to the asylum to work as guards there indefinitely. Sure enough Gordon managed to capture Buchinsky (who himself arrived at the precinct in an attempt to murder Sal Maroni) and Loeb reassigned him as detective. Gordon investigates a conspiracy involving the Commissioner which also resulted in the release of Detective Arnold Flass from prison after Gordon arrested him in. As Gordon and DA Harvey Dent find something to expose his corruptness they find that he is robbing money from a chinese dealer they are later chased by them until Harvey Bullock rescues them. Later on, Bullock and Gordon find out he works for Carmine Falcone and that his daughter Miriam killed her mother and he helped her cover it up and kept her locked in an attic. Gordon later uses this as leverage as he confronts Loeb in his office who offers to resign but Gordon tells him to stay and in order to keep Miriam safe he will give Gordon the President of Police Union to him instead of Flass, Flass will be put on trial, and he gets Harvey Bullock's incriminating files, who was blackmailed to release Flass, instead of everyone's as Loeb considers himself a dead man. As revenge against Gordon, he assigns him the case of the Ogre, a serial killer who kills the loved ones of the cops that are on to him. Once Gordon discovers his betrayal, he confronts Loeb in front of everybody he vows that once he puts the Ogre behind bars, he will come after him. During the shooting war between the crime families, Loeb switches his loyalty to Maroni. When he finds Gordon defending Falcone, Loeb orders him to leave but Gordon vows to put the commissioner behind bars or kill him. Loeb leaves his men to kill the detective though they fail. Forced resignation from the GCPD A month after the end of the mob war, Loeb demoted Gordon to traffic duties along with Bullock. Bullock quit the GCPD due to not being able to put up with the corruption at the department any longer. When Gordon pushed a fellow officer in frustration while dealing with Zaardon, Loeb fired him much to the objection of Captain Sarah Essen. Gordon went to new crime lord Oswald Cobblepot for a favor to help get his job back at the GCPD, although was quite reluctant to do so. Once doing the favor for him, Cobblepot and his hitman Victor Zsasz broke into Loeb's home at night, killed his guards, and threatened to kill him. Loeb came close to death as Cobblepot concluded that even if he were to give Gordon his job back, he will more than likely try and fire him again at a later date. Loeb managed to negotiate a deal, although it meant him resigning as commissioner. He was given a farewell ceremony that was overseen by Theo Galavan and Sarah Essen was sworn in as the new police commissioner. Revenge on Gordon Months later, Gordon was wrongfully imprisoned at Blackgate Penitentiary, which was run by Loeb's friend Warden Carlson Grey, after Gordon was framed by Edward Nygma for the murder of Carl Pinkney. As revenge against Gordon for forcing Loeb into resignation, Grey had him moved into F-Wing (also known as the "World's End"), which contained prisoners that Gordon himself locked up. Before leaving Gordon's new cell, Grey told him that Loeb said "hi". Grey later conspired with a prisoner named Henry Weaver to ensure that Gordon would be killed. However, Gordon managed to fake his death during a movie and escaped the prison with the assistance of Harvey Bullock, Carmine Falcone, and Falcone's prison contacts, where he then returned to Gotham City to clear his name. While taking refuge in Bullock's apartment, Gordon had his suspicion that Loeb was the one who framed him. However, this turned out not to be the case as Edward Nygma was responsible and was later arrested upon Captain Nathaniel Barnes and the police officers present being close enough to hear his confession. Personality To be added Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * Behind the scenes *The character was created by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli and first appeared in Batman #404 (February 1987), the first part of the Batman: Year One story. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists Category:GCPD members Category:GCPD commissioners